The present invention relates to a container basket for carrying bottles and cans and, more particularly to such a container basket, which is folding collapsible.
FIG. 1 shows a container basket for carrying bottles and cans according to the prior art. This structure of container basket comprises a top open frame 61, a plurality of top partition wire rods 62, transversely connected in parallel within the top open frame 61, a handle 5 hooked on the top open frame 61, two first U-shaped bottom wire rods 65 connected in parallel between two short sides of the top open frame 61, three second U-shaped bottom wire rods 66 extended over the first U-shaped bottom wire rods 65 and connected in parallel between two long sides of the top open frame 61, two first connecting rods 63 respectively bilaterally connected between the first U-shaped bottom wire rods 65, and a top hook 64 hinged to the top open frame 61. This structure of container basket occupies much storage space when not in use, because it is not folding collapsible.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a container basket, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a container basket, which is folding collapsible. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the folding collapsible container basket comprises a rectangular top open frame, a plurality of U-shaped bottom wire rods pivotally connected between two long sides of the top open frame and arranged in parallel, a bottom rack coupled to the U-shaped bottom Wire rods, and a handle detachably coupled to the bottom rack. After connection of the handle to the bottom rack, the U-shaped bottom wire rods are positively held in position. When not in use, the handle is disconnected from the bottom rack, enabling the U-shaped bottom wire rods to be turned upwards and closely attached with the bottom rack to the top open frame to set the folding collapsible container basket into a collapsed, flat condition.